Comatose
by ShiloCoulter
Summary: Dean Stavros returns to Rosewood after three and a half years to help Spencer but also to get back the love of his life who left him for unexplained reasons less than three months previous. DeanxOC. Starts 4x22. Rated M for sexual content, violence, and language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Pretty Little Liars story. I was weary about writing a story about this show simply because of all it's players, components and mystery. But since ****tomorrow 'A' will be revealed, I feel fairly confident about writing this story. However, I wonder if the 'A' revealed tomorrow is going to be BIG A or just another of his or her minions.**

**Now this story will mainly focus on Dean Stavros and an OC named Shilo Hastings. As I'm sure you've guessed, she is Spencer's sister and has a past with Dean that she has kept hidden for the better part of three and a half years from her family. But now he is back in Rosewood for a reason other than helping her sister.**

**In this story, I will be making Dean more of a central character than he was in the show. More of his past will be revealed and he may even be a facet in some past events (one big one that I have planned for sure) that we all know he wasn't actually there for, but I put him there cause it suited me and my story. **

**I was bummed that Dean didn't have more of a back story and that the only things we knew about him were his name, height, he was a Drug and Alcohol Abuse Counselor, had a history with drugs himself, and possibly came from a dysfunctional and abusive family which may or may not have contributed to his drug abuse. This story is my attempt to make up for that. **

**There will of course be violence, swearing, sex, and uses of vulgar words such as cock or pussy so please, if this is not the story for you, save me and anyone who likes this story grief and don't write mean reviews or report me.**

**The title of the story came from "Comatose" by Skillet. It is the theme for Dean and Shilo as well as their relationship. "Every Breath" by Boyce Avenue and "Whispers In The Dark" also by Skillet were also a big inspiration for this story, so please listen to them.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy _Comatose._**

* * *

I should probably introduce myself so you don't think you're listening to the ramblings of a person who has no name and no particular significance.

My name is Dean Alexander Stavros. I have just turned twenty. I am a Drug and Alcohol Abuse Counselor as well as a recovered addict myself. I have dark hair and matching dark eyes. I stand tall at 6'1" and have a lean, athletic build. I am classically handsome with a well sculpted face and a small cleft in my chin, or at least that's what my mother, Chloe, used to tell me before she started getting so drunk, she couldn't tell the difference between me and the wall she thought she'd thrown the whiskey bottle at. Which is how I ended up with the small scar on my temple.

I had never blamed my mother for the alcoholism. Nor had I blamed her when CPS came and took her baby away from her. I hadn't blamed the CPS workers for not caring enough to see the bruises or broken bones I was sporting at age sixteen nor the bloody lip of my younger brother, Mark, only fourteen, and the injured wrist of his twin, Selene.

I had never blamed her or them for any of those things. And I know she hadn't blamed me nor had I blamed her less than a year later when I had started snorting cocaine and amphetamine up my nose. It had numbed me to the pain. The pain that had always been coming every time _he_ came home.

The person had been really to blame for every injury and problem we had.

My Father.

Thomas Stavros.

On the outside, we had been the perfect family. Upper class. A successful husband that had been the member of an Accounting firm. A young wife that had took care of the children and the home. Three beautiful children that had gotten perfect grades. They hadn't seen the bruises or the pain hidden behind our fake smiles. They hadn't seen that despite my perfect grades, I was a druggie. They hadn't seen that my little sister, Selene, was a self-mutilator. They hadn't seen that my father's hurtful words to both Mark and Selene had convinced them that no one would ever love them so they had turned to the only person that they knew did love them. Each other.

No one had seen the abusive monster my Father was.

Until Tanya, my infant sister had been taken away by CPS.

Father had decided that a new start was what had been best for all of us. So he had hired a moving company and we had driven our way to our new home in Rosewood.

Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

On the outskirts of Philadelphia.

Bordering the neighboring towns of Brookhaven and Ravenswood.

Surrounded by woods.

A town full of upper and upper-middle class families.

We had been one of the upper class so of course, my father had made us all dress up and talk to our across the street neighbors. Two of the richest families in town.

The Hastings and the DiLaurentis's.

That was when I had seen her for the first time. A tiny thing, she couldn't have been more than fifteen, which would have made her two years younger than me as I was seventeen at that time. I thought she had looked odd standing with the Hastings family. She had looked like she belonged more with DiLaurentis's as they were all blonde. See, this girl that had captured my attention was the only blonde in the Hastings family. She had also been the only one wearing black. She had a book of Poe in her hand and looked like she would have rather been anywhere else. But then she had looked up and locked her deep blue eyes on mine and smiled sweetly.

That had been my first glimpse of the girl that would soon become the love of my life.

Shilo Elizabeth Hastings.

Shilo had helped me get off drugs, graduate while I was in Recovery and had showed me that life wasn't just a black hole of darkness trying to smother you to death.

She had been my light.

Shilo had left me three months ago without warning. I know it was because of A. Nasty rotten A. Oh, yes. I know all about A. Alison took the liberty of explaining to me who A was when she visited in the guise of Vivian Darkbloom two months ago.

Everyone thought Alison DiLaurentis was an evil bitch. And maybe she was to most people. But not to Shilo. Alison genuinely cared for Shilo, loved her like a little sister even, which I had noticed had often caused contention between Alison and Spencer.

Now as I sit in front of the Hastings house in my car and write this down I wonder why Mrs. Hastings didn't recognize my name. I only dated her daughter for two years right in front of her (the last year and a half of our relationship, Shilo spent with me in an apartment in Brookhaven, returning home for school and to spend a few nights there as to not arouse suspicion) and had dinner at her house many times.

I know as I look up at the house that while I am here to help Spencer, I will not be leaving this town without Shilo.

She is mine and always will be.

* * *

**Wow, so Dean got a little dark toward the end there. **

**Please tell me what you think and be as detailed as you can. Reviews help me out a lot. **


	2. I The Return

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. I get kind of stuck on this story but I promise to make an effort to update it more often. A is a bit of a sadistic bastard/bitch in my story. To Shilo more than most. **

**WARNINGS for this chapter: Sexual content, language, and mentions of torture.**

* * *

Shilo had holed herself up in her room when she learned that someone would be coming by to talk to Spencer about her addiction. She wasn't in the mood to meet anybody and play nice, especially not with someone connected to THAT topic.

Her mom had come up about ten minutes ago to tell her that she'd have the house to herself for awhile. Shilo was thankful for the solitude even though she knew it would allow her thoughts to wander, and recently that always meant thinking of Dean. She hadn't wanted to end things with him but A threatened him and she wasn't going to allow him to be hurt because some psycho wants to get to her and her friends. He's had enough people in his life that were supposed to care for him but ended up hurting him.

Her fingers started to wander as she thought of the way he would send her that smile that was meant only for her, the way his scruff would feel between her thighs as he lapped at her juices, and the way he could make her come undone with a few well placed thrusts and a simple command. Her fingers tweaked a nipple as her other hand moved further south and rubbed herself through the thin material of her shorts and panties.

Dean waited a bit to make sure that the Hastings had really left before he slowly made his way upstairs, walking quietly through the hallway and stopping in front of the familiar door.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he wasn't about to let one of the only good things in his life go so easily, not without a hell of a fight.

His train of thought halted as he heard a small moan through the door, a moan he would recognize anywhere. Anger shot through him at first, thinking that she was already with someone else, but before he could get too worked up she did it again, this time it was a name and he couldn't help the smirk that touched his lips as heard it.

"Dean." Knowing that she would be pissed at first, but now more confident then ever, Dean opened her door as quietly as possible and took in the familiar sight.

Shilo had stripped and her back was arched off the bed with her feet braced against it, her fingers were buried inside herself, and her eyes were shut tightly with her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Now that's a sight I've missed."

Her eyes popped open and she reached for the book laying on her nightstand. Dean, anticipating the move, ducked, watching as she pulled a t-shirt over her head to cover up. One of his band shirts, her favorite because it always smelt like him, the same one that he noticed had been missing the past few months.

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded. "You're not supposed to be here. We broke up."

"Funny story actually, I got a call last night from -you'll never believe this -your mom," Dean said. "Yeah, she said she found my card in your room, and that she wants me to help Spenser."

Shilo couldn't believe this was happening. Everything would be ruined now. A would know he was back and he'd have a target on his back as long as he stayed there. Looking up at him for the first time in months she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again, but she knew that couldn't happen. She had to let him go to keep him safe. Though, she didn't know how easy that would be when he would most likely be spending a lot of time around her family. She knew the only reason she was able to do it the first time was because she didn't have to look at him as she did it, but she'd have to try. So, she put on her bitchiest face, adopted a bored tone, and turned her back to him.

"There was a reason I broke up with you, you know?"

She could feel his dark eyes on her but didn't look back.

"Really?" Dean asked. "Did this reason have anything to do with why your sister needs rehab? Or maybe to has something to do with that scar."

Dean could see Shilo tense up when he mentioned her sister and even more so the scar, so he knew he had to have hit some type of nerve.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean," she said. "But I think you should leave."

"No."

Shilo sat up and turned around to face him, an incredulous look on her face that he would have laughed at in any other situation.

"No?"

He took another few steps towards her.

"No," he said. "I'm not leaving until you tell me the reason you left me. The REAL reason. None of that bullshit about drifting away. I want the truth! While you're at it, why don't you tell me about that scar?"

Shilo stood up and glared at him.

"Why can't you just let it go Dean!?" She demanded, not wanting to rehash her three day torture at the hands of the nefarious A. "My life is no longer your concern. You're here to help Spencer. So just do your job and leave! I want nothing to do with you anymore just quit while you're ahead."

Even as Shilo said it, she knew she didn't want him to give up, and she knew he wouldn't unless he was completely convinced that she no longer wanted him.

"Maybe if I believed any of what you've been saying I would," he said. "But I don't. You lied to me three months ago, and you're lying to me now. If you're serious about this, then the least you could do is tell me the truth. Consider it payment for all the nights I haven't been able to sleep because I've been too busy wondering what it was that I did wrong!"

It hurt to hear him admit that he'd been blaming himself. And she knew better than anyone what happened to him when he stressed. She couldn't stop the slight break in her voice and she knew he picked up on it too.

"W-why would you think it had anything to do with you?"

He scoffed and shook his head.

"What am I supposed to think, when after three years my girlfriend just out of the blue decides that there's nothing between us anymore? When the only explanation that she gives is that 'we're going down different paths,' it was all a load of crap and you know it!" Taking a deep breath to calm himself a bit, Dean continued in a softer tone. "Maybe if you tell me the truth right now, I'll consider the possibility of letting you go."

Shilo shook her head sadly.

"That's not going to happen Dean," she said. "You won't be satisfied with any thing I tell you. If I lie and keep my distance you'll be hurt, but you'll get over it. But if I tell you the truth, I know you'd never give up, and I'd eventually give in, then you'd still be hurt, but you wouldn't get the chance to get over it because you'd be DEAD! I can live with you being mad at me and not being in my life, what I can't live with is you staying here and getting killed because of me!"

She knew she had let too much slip, that he'd latch onto it, but she couldn't take it back now.

Shilo tried to bite back a whimper, but didn't quite succeed.

"Ow."

Her hand unconsciously covered the scar, it was only a few weeks old and always hurt when she got too worked up.

Dean closed the distance between them and moved her hand away, while the other gently pulled her t-shirt up to inspect it. It was raised and red, and it looked like it had hurt. Keeping his eyes locked on her's Dean knelt in front of her, pressing gentle kisses around the mark. Hearing her breath catch and feeling her fingers thread through his hair, he pulled back a bit and smiled a little when she whimpered at the loss. Shilo pulled him closer but he resisted.

"It's obvious you haven't moved on as much as you want me to believe, if you had I wouldn't have found you moaning my name while you touched yourself. So, tell me how you got that, and I won't leave you standing there, unsatisfied. Dean almost didn't think that she would give in, but slowly, she nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll tell you," she said. "Just not now. Right now I want you to strip and fuck me. We can talk after."

With that she pulled on his hair, signaling that she wanted him up. He was happy to oblige, sliding up her body and taking possession of her mouth as she pulled him backwards until they tumbled onto the bed.

Dean was laying over her, laying frenzied kisses and bites along Shilo's neck as she impatiently tugged his pants down the rest of the way with her feet as her hands were already busy freeing his hard dick from his boxers. Finally, finally, she got him free and she let out a slight moan as she felt him pulsate in her hand. She gripped him firmly, starting a fast rhythm as she pumped him up and down, her other hand rolling his sac with her fingers. As her thumb rubbed over his head, he groaned and bit deep enough she was sure there'd be a bit a blood.

"Been so long since I've touched you."

"If you like that imagine how good it will feel to have me inside you again."

"Later, right now I want to taste you again." That being said, Shilo nuzzled the head of his cock before it disappeared between her lips, swirling her tongue around it like a sucker. She gave a little smirk as she enveloped all nine inches of him, inch by inch until she was deep-throating him, loving the way he threw his head back and tangled his fingers through her hair.

"I could have sworn you were a virgin when we met, how did you get so good at giving head?"

He regretted saying anything at all when she pulled back.

"I'm a quick study, plus, I've had a great partner."

His reply turned into a growl as she put his cock back into her mouth, sucking gently.

It's been so long since he last felt her lips wrapped around him that he almost came undone when she scrapped her teeth from base to tip. Wrapping her hair more securely in his hands, Dean brought her up his body, ignoring the whine as she was forced to stop her ministrations.

"You've had your taste, now I want mine."

She stroked the scruff she loves so much and kissed him, lying back like an offering.

"Have at it, you know it's yours."

He needed no further encouragement, bracing his hands on her thighs he dove right in, nose buried in wet curls as his tongue fucked her, and his mouth sucked and bit at her clit.

As Shilo arched her body with her head thrown back, legs spread, and nails biting into his shoulders, Dean remembered why he loved to eat her out so much, besides the taste of her, she was so fucking responsive. And vocal, if the way she was mewling and panting his name was anything to go by. As her cries increased in volume and frequency, he could tell she was teetering on the edge, to help her along he slipped two fingers inside and pulled away briefly.

"Cum for me kitten."

The command was all it took to send her over, screaming his name.

Not giving her time to recover, Dean moved so his body was cradled between her legs, sliding in with one harsh thrust. He had to pause a moment as her pussy squeezed him, biting back a growl as he started a fast pace of harsh thrusts.

"You're still so tight and wet for me."

A loud keening cry that sounded suspiciously like his name was her only response.

The brutal pace continued until he felt her pussy clench around him, he pulled out and sat up so that she was sitting on his lap, knees bent and feet braced on the bed. Making shallow thrusts, he grabbed her hips and moved them so that she was grinding against him. The new angle making her head go back with a long moan as she came again. The feeling of her tightening around him for the second time made his balls tighten in response and he came with a muffled growl of her name.

Afterwards, Shilo was completely limp against him, her face buried in his neck.

Dean could feel the wetness of her tears against throat.

"I love you Dean," she cried. "So much."

He put his hand on her lower back, rubbing gently, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

"I know," he soothed. "I love you too."

He felt more than heard the deep breath she took.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you," she sobbed, everything that's been happening recently finally catching up to her. Her torture, Spencer's drug issues, and now Dean's return. "I only wanted to protect you."

He placed a lingering kiss on her head.

"I know, baby," he said. "Now, tell me what's been happening."

* * *

**Now please tell me what you think! I would really like to know!**


End file.
